


star shine boy

by healysneakers



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healysneakers/pseuds/healysneakers
Summary: "I'm not someone who you want, and most certainly someone you don't need.""Well, sometimes I do stupid shit and this time, you're the stupid shit I'm doing.""Are you coming onto me, kid?" He smiles at me. Goddamn that smile."Possibly."-An adventure across the country which involves accidents, happenings, and maybe just a little too much weed.





	star shine boy

 

The night I met Aleks Marchant, the sky had opened up right as I exited my tiny, beaten down car. It seemed as if God himself had taken ahold of the dark night sky and had pulled it apart with all his might, and let all the pent up rain that never fell onto the California grounds cascade down.

 

In a tizzied scramble, I tried to pull the hood of my jacket over my head, but managed to fumble everything in my hands, and suddenly my keys and phone landed with a saddening  _ splash  _ in the suddenly large puddle my shoes were getting soaked in. I tried to lunge for it, because holy shit, the only way I could contact anyone was with my phone and if I didn’t have it, I might as well be dead where I stood. No directions, no texts, no idea where to get help, no-!

 

_ Thud. _

 

It took me around six seconds of being crouched down to realize that the sound had not come from my phone, but rather my head. Which had collided with the driver side step. Pain begun to blossom as my mind caught up with the rest of my body, and my already growing headache grew to unimaginable heights.

 

As I stood there, phone balancing on the edge of a puddle of impending doom, head soaring with pain, and body get more soaked than it ever had been, I began to think about my decision to leave home and travel across the entire country on a whim. $400 to my name, in the middle of a city I didn’t know, with a now probably broken phone and  _ nowhere to go. _

 

In that moment, I questioned every single decision that lead me there. 

 

And then- 

 

“Hey, whoa, are you okay man?” 

 

I looked up, and there he was. 

 

His blond hair hung damp against his face, and his built frame held the gate he was standing in open. He was dressed in sweats, and an older looking sweatshirt, and in that one look, I decided he was the most beautiful man I had ever seen in my life. 

 

He squinted at me, trying to read my face through the headlights of my car, and stood there getting more and more dripping wet with every second I stayed quiet. I was surprised he hadn’t closed the gate yet, and from behind him, I saw a mid sized concrete warehouse with the lights on. Three other figures stood more towards the warehouse’s entrance, but the man at the gate still hadn’t closed me out, even after the solid minute of silence. 

 

My mouth gaped for the words I couldn’t get unstuck from my throat. 

 

I grabbed my phone and wiped it against my pants (which were wet enough to mop a floor with) and stood on my shaking legs. 

 

“Uh, yeah, hey, I was just trying to, um..” I gestured around me wildly, trying to explain before my last hope locked the door on me, “My phone wasn’t g-getting reception, so I was just going to step outside to get a few bars, but-but then the rain! The rain came outta fuckin’ nowhere!”

 

Over the pour of the rain, I thought I could hear a chuckle, but I kept going, trying to get all my aggression out faster than my mouth could move. 

 

“And, and then I dropped my phone, man, and I pretty sure it’s broken now which  _ sucks major,  _ and I hit my head and, I’m freezing and I honestly just wanna cry.” 

 

I took a breath, and let my tense shoulders fall. I shrugged and let out a sarcastic laugh.

 

“So, yeah, I’m really really good. Thanks for asking. How are you?” 

 

The man stood there, eyeing me as if trying to figure out if I was insane, or if I was telling the truth. I wasn’t too sure myself. 

 

Then he smiled. He smiled so brightly that it cut through the beams of light, and hit my chest with the force of all the stars. He cocked his head back towards the building, and began to pull the gate open more. 

 

“Pull your car in here, and let’s get inside. You’re gonna get fucking hypothermia or somethin’ if we stay out here.”

 

I stood for a moment. If I went in, it could turn out that these people were serial killers, and that the only reason he was smiling at me was because I was thick and curvy, and had a lot of meat on my bones. Or maybe they would tie me up and inject me with some fucked up form of cocaine or meth or  _ cocainemeth  _ and make me become the newest up and coming drug dealer of the greater Los Angeles area. Or maybe they were aliens. Aliens were freaky, man. 

 

But that smile. 

 

If that was the last thing I ever saw, I didn’t think I would be too upset about it. 

 

Even if he was an alien.

 

So, I climbed into my car, fresh with soaked seats and a dent from my forehead, and drove in, not knowing what lay in front of me.

**Author's Note:**

> hmmmm i love aleks so much that im writing a fic that is both a) not gay and b) in first person. this has never happened to me before. 
> 
> welp this story should be fun bois
> 
> follow me at avidang.tumblr.com if you have any questions or thoughts for the upcoming story!
> 
> upload schedule pending


End file.
